


stumblin' in the neon groves

by allthempickles



Series: soul kitchen [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Messy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Time Travel, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Dave looks down at him. Well, time to put on a show.A continuation of "come on baby, light my fire"





	stumblin' in the neon groves

**Author's Note:**

> people seemed interested in a continuation... your wish is my command ;)

Dave looks down at him. Well, time to put on a show. 

Dave is hard in his pants, the outline of his cock distinct. Klaus nuzzles at Dave’s crotch, dragging his face along the edge of his dick. Moving further up, he lifts shirt u with his hands. Oh, and he looks so good. Klaus begins to leave open-mouth kisses on Dave’s belly, across his hips. He bites right above Dave’s hipbone and takes a moment to appreciate the little teeth-marks he left behind. Then he sticks his tongue in Dave’s bellybutton, and Dave is pushing him away, giggling. Actually giggling. Klaus is the giggler in this relationship.

Klaus laughs.

“Ticklish?”

“You- you…”

Dave can’t seem to think of a good insult, so Klaus helps him out. By distracting him. He begins to kiss along Dave’s happy trail until he reaches his jeans. Here Klaus stops and puts his hands on the back of Dave’s thighs, steadying himself. He looks up at dave, gives his best “fuck me” eyes. He can't imagine how he looks right now.

Dave is holding his hands against the wall, clearly struggling not to touch.

“You just-“ Klaus clears his throat, “you just had your hands in my mouth. You’re allowed to touch. C’mere, c’mere.”

He guides one of Dave’s hands to his hair. Dave cards his hand through Klaus’s hair gently and tugs lightly.

“Mmh” Klaus grunts.

Then, hes unbuttoning Dave’s pants. He takes the zipper in his teeth; he’s seen people do this before. It’s sexy. It hurts his teeth a little but he tries to pull it down anyway. It doesn’t budge, and he’s perplexed. How the fuck do people do that? He feels Dave shaking slightly and looks up. Dave is laughing at him.

Klaus pushes his face into Dave’s hip for a moment and just laughs.

The second time he reaches up and pulls the zip down with his hand. He tugs Dave’s pants down, and he’s back to teasing him. He licks over where the head of Dave’s cock is. The way Dave’s hand tightens in his hair hurts so good and he does it again, licking him through the thin fabric of his underwear.

Klaus palms at the base of Daves cock, still licking at the head. Dave is grunting, clearly trying to stay quiet. God, thats hot. Klaus reaches up, toys with the waistband of Dave’s boxers. Slowly pulls them down. The way Dave’s cock bobs when his underwear is pulled down, long and erect, has Klaus’s mouth watering. 

He grabs the base of Dave’s cock and licks the head again. Licks Dave’s slit, tasting his pre-cum. Dave bucks his hips, pushing into the contact. Klaus huffs a laugh and tilts his head down, licks and sucks at Dave’s balls. He grasps tightly at Dave’s thigh with his other hand.

“Mmh- Klaus, come on.” Dave sounds desperate, and he’s tugging harder at Klaus’s hair. Klaus does what he wants now, lifting his head up again and finally taking Dave’s cock into his mouth. He just wraps his lips around the tip first and stays there for a moment, and then sinks down as far as he can. 

The weight of Dave’s cock on his tongue, the way it stretches his jaw; it’s so, so fucking good. He is slowly bobbing his head, sinking up and down on Dave’s cock. He looks up and Dave is sweating. He keeps throwing his head back and then seems to remember himself and look back down at Klaus. Hmm. He must look good.

Dave’s hips are moving in small jerks, and he’s clearly trying to hold himself back. What a gentleman. Klaus scooches forward and then sinks down again, taking in as much of Dave’s cock as he can. He gets almost to the base. He stays there and swallows around it. He can barely breathe and he’s doing his best not to gag. For a moment he loses control and chokes around Dave’s cock and the way Dave whines is... incredible. Those are the kinds of noises Klaus wanted to hear. The rest of the world seems to fade, music and voices muffled. It’s all quiet gasps, heavy breathing, sloppy wet noises.

He pulls back for a moment to breathe and jerks Dave’s cock. It’s wet with his spit. A strand of saliva is hanging between Klaus’s lip and the tip of Dave’s cock. He moves forward again, spit smearing on his chin, and he’s taking Dave into his mouth again.

He keeps bobbing his head, sometimes sinking down and holding himself there as long as he can. It’s messy, and spit is dripping down his chin again. His eyes are watering and he makes a point to look up at Dave. He wishes he could see himself. If only they had a camera…

Dave’s hand is tightening in his hair. He must be close. Klaus takes Dave’s cock as far as he can, swallows, swallows… And Dave is coming down his throat. His hips shake and shiver, and he’s pulling Klaus’s hair now. Klaus just keeps swallowing until Dave is spent, leaning back against the brick wall and sighing.

Klaus pulls off and breathes. Closes his eyes and just lets himself feel good, feeling air move around him, listening to the world around him, feeling the ground under him. His throat is going to be sore tomorrow. Worth it.

When he opens his eyes, Dave has his hand extended. Klaus grabs hold of it and lets Dave help him up. He groans a little when his knees crack. Ouch. Still worth it.

Dave wipes off his chin with clumsy hands, and then pulls Klaus against his chest. They stand there, wrapped up in each other. So imperfect. So perfect.


End file.
